Lo que yo quiero, es ser tu otra mitad
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: Momentos donde Kurapika reconoce que halla en Gon algo más que simple admiración. No puede evitar que afloren esos sentimientos. Y cuando todo parece haberse arreglado, recibe una muy agradable sorpresa por parte del moreno. Sólo algo de fluff.


**Lo que yo quiero, es ser tu otra mitad.**

**.**

**Toma lugar desde el fin de la prueba del cazador hasta antes del arco argumental de La isla de la ambición. Spoilers, algo así. **

**KuraGon**

**Fluff**

**.**

-Gracias, Gon. Sin ti, no hubiera podido pasar el examen del cazador.

-Kurapika, todos lo hicimos juntos –Su usual sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Mantener esa compostura tan firme, todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que normalmente uno se acobardaría. Pero el rubio nunca vio ni una señal de duda en el semblante del menor.

El Kurata cerró los ojos y una tranquila curvatura de labios reflejaba su pasividad. –De ahora en adelante nos esperan muchas cosas y serán mucho más duras que las que tuvimos que pasar esta vez, Gon.

-Las afrontaremos, juntos, ¿no es asó? –Como siempre, esa seguridad en sí mismo, la convicción en sus palabras y la promesa de que cada una de ellas se haría realidad, hacían que Kurapika se sintiera reconfortado, feliz.

{…}

-Gon, ¿estás consciente de lo que dices? ¡No podemos simplemente ir e irrumpir en la mansión de los Zoldyck! –Leorio, radical y directo como siempre, pero en esta ocasión tenía razón.

-¡Debemos rescatar a Killua! ¡Es mi amigo! Illumi le obligó a irse, Kurapika, él no pudo haberse ido sólo así –Sus ojos rogaban entendimiento, pero a la vez frustración y el intenso deseo de llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado. Kurapika ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder decir que simplemente no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Gon, escucha-

-¡No! Iré a salvarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

-Lo harás, Gon. Pero primero debes saber dónde está la mansión de los Zoldyck. Debemos hacer una investigación, trazar un plan e idear cómo llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, todos sabían que el moreno a cuenta propia no podría llevar a cabo todo eso, no sin ayuda.

Cuando rescataron a Killua y fue el momento de irse por caminos diferentes, Kurapika se dio cuenta. Ahora sentía la más sincera de las admiraciones hacia Gon; y creyó que no podía ser nada más que eso: admiración, compañerismo, amistad.

Eso creyó.

{…}

-¡Kurapika! ¡Regresa, soy tu maestro! ¡Debes respetarme!

El rubio siguió caminando, dirigiéndose a la cascada que había tomado como lugar de entrenamiento. Decir que estaba molesto habría sido excesivo, se encontraba frustrado, decepcionado de sí mismo. Su necesidad de poder estaba acabándolo, no veía ningún progreso desde hacía un tiempo hasta ese momento. A ese paso, su ideal de derrotar a La Araña seguía siendo tan lejano que cuando empezó su travesía.

"Lo afrontaremos juntos"

-Gon… -Sus palabras resonaban en la cabeza del portador de los Ojos Escarlata. De todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, aquella ocasión había sido la que más clara había permanecido en sus memorias hasta ese momento. Deseaba que el menor realmente estuviera ahí para sacarlo del pozo en el que había caído.

Su enojo consigo mismo era una minucia comparado con la sensación de angustia que sentía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en lo lejos que se hallaba de él. No se dio cuenta de cuándo o cómo, pero había comenzado a extrañarlo. No como algo ocasional cada que rebuscaba en sus memorias; sino que era en momentos de nostalgia.

Pero no sabía dónde se encontraba. Además, aún estaba en medio de su entrenamiento y estaba seguro de que Gon también estaba esforzándose para lograr pleno control sobre el Nen.

Kurapika estaba decidido a volverse más fuerte, para derrotar a La Araña, para recuperar los ojos de sus compañeros caídos, vengarlos. Y para… para poder estar al mismo nivel de Gon. Después de haber visto su determinación en el examen del cazador, Kurapika sabía lo fuerte que era, e incluso en estos momentos sus habilidades debían de estar mejorando. No podía quedarse atrás.

Se dejó caer sobre la gran losa de piedra a sus pies, al borde de la cascada. Se viró y encaró la bóveda estrellada, sus ojos se hundían en cada punto brillante que su vista alcanzaba a captar. Entonces un torrente de recuerdos llenó su cabeza. Todos esos momentos en los que había admirado la determinación del menor, la fiereza en sus ojos, su poco raciocinio antes de actuar.

Eso les había salvado tantas veces, a él y a todos. Quería poder hacer que Gon le admirara también.

Kurapika tomó una decisión, iba a convertirse en el mejor cazador de listas negras que el mundo hubiera visto. Se volvería fuerte, lo suficiente para pelear a la par con Gon y, entonces, ganarse esa admiración. Si no lograba pasar encima de este entrenamiento, entonces jamás podría si quiera soñar con volver a verlo en la cara.

-Lo afrontaremos… -Murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos. Necesitaba apaciguar el brote de emociones que en ese momento se arremolinaban en su corazón y estómago. Quería verlo, quería escuchar su voz diciendo "no te preocupes, Kurapika".

Después, el rubio durmió tan profundamente que no despertó hasta el mediodía siguiente. Con la mente lúcida –y un dolor de espalda-, decidió que ese nuevo día sería para dar un paso hacia adelante. Se esforzaría y escucharía a todas las instrucciones de su maestro para crecer y ser mejor.

Una nueva meta se había fijado en él, y se llamaba Gon Freecks.

{…}

Kurapika se sentía perdido. Desorientado, como si de repente le hubieran arrebatado algo imprescindible para su existencia. Habían dado la noticia: La Araña había sido derrotada, y seguían encontrando cuerpos de los miembros en los alrededores de la ciudad.

Debería de haberse sentido tranquilo. Ya todo había acabado. Y sus conexiones con Nostrade serían las que lo llevarían al resto de las reliquias que pertenecían a los suyos, ese había sido el plan desde el principio. Pero no contaba con lo que había sucedido en las últimas 48 horas.

Nada lograba apaciguar su mente, cada vez que intentaba relajarse, darse aires de ánimo al pensar "ya todo acabó", algo desde el fondo de sí mismo le había pensar lo contrario. No sabía si era un sentimiento respecto a La Araña, o si era acerca de algo más, algo igual de importante y preocupante para el rubio.

Cuando el ambiente se hubo tranquilizado, cuando los policías y los agentes de seguridad de las familias dejaron de pulular alrededor de todo el hotel y los habitantes de York Shin pensaron que, por esta noche, podrían dormir tranquilos, Kurapika revisó su móvil

_Oh._

Tenía, si es que era posible, más llamadas perdidas y/o rechazas de lo que su registro podía mantener. Y la gran mayoría de ellas respondían a un solo contacto: Gon Freecks.

Suspiró, algo entre culpa y nostalgia le oprimieron. ¿Qué se suponía que les diría cuando llamaran? Si es que llamaban de nuevo, el registro marcaba el último intento por comunicarse con él aproximadamente dos horas antes, cuando el alboroto en la ciudad se había hecho evidente. Habían estado preocupados por él, lo sabía, pero Kurapika no podía simplemente decirles: Lo siento, estoy demasiado ocupado con mi venganza como para hablar con ustedes.

Hubiera sido… hartamente gracioso, desde un punto de vista, y al pensar esto Kurapika rió con amargura. Pero quedarse ahí parado, viendo el teléfono, no solucionaría nada. Se encaminó para hablar con Nostrade, informarle de la situación. Era preferible que no se movieran del hotel hasta que todo el asunto estuviera aclarado, o hasta que la tensión disminuyera. Ahí estarían seguros, todos.

Pero entonces el rubio comenzó a preocuparse por algo más, ¿estarían Gon y los demás bien? Temía que en medio del ataque hubieran podido resultar heridos, aunque sabía que era poco probable. Los tres ya podían manejar el Nen, eso era por seguro. Podían cuidarse solos.

Cuando, al término de la hora siguiente, su móvil anunció un nuevo mensaje recibido, Kurapika sonrió.

{…}

No estaba escuchando razones.

-¡Kurapika! ¡Basta!

Había perdido su sentido común en un arranque de enojo.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Lo tenemos como rehén, aún podemos salvar a Gon y Killua!

Leorio no podía hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero tampoco podía culpar a Kurapika. La verdad se sentía igual que él, saber que sus dos amigos estaban aún en control de los miembros de La Araña. Nada había ido bien desde que anunciaron que en realidad los cuerpos no pertenecían a ellos.

Al final, todo había terminado con los dos menores siendo capturados. Pero tenían una carta a su favor también, tenían a su líder. A la cabeza del grupo.

Senritsu le hizo entrar en razón pocos segundos después. No de la mejor manera. Pero Kurapika no vio motivo alguno para seguir con su agresividad. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso…? Por su imprudencia, su poco raciocinio, _Gon _había sido capturado y estaba en control de esas personas. No podía perdonarse por eso. No si Gon resultaba herido.

{…}

-Kuapika…

No hubo respuesta.

-Ku-ra-pi-ka ~

Aún no hubo reacción alguna.

-¡Kurapika Kurata!

-¿Eh? –El rubio despertó de su ensimismamiento, había estado soñando despierto mientras regresaban en un zeppelín hacia la ciudad de York.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Kurapika? –Indagó el menor. Sólo eran ellos dos en ese pasillo, donde el gran ventanal les permitía ver el cielo estrellado y las nubes azul grisáceas adornando su camino.

-En… nada, Gon –Éste le sonrió, volteando un poco su vista y bajando la misma. Tenía un par de banditas puestas por aquí y allá, nada grave. Pensó que se preocupó en un principio por nada; sin embargo, cada vez que le embargaba la terrible sensación de que podía perderlo, no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera.

-Bueno, ¿qué harás al regresar a York? –Hubo una breve pausa donde miró al suelo, luego volvió a encararle -¿Te irás con Nostrade? –Había una cierta nota de angustia en su voz.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es mi empleador, tengo que cumplir con todo mi servicio –Explicó, seguro de que Gon probablemente sabía eso, pero decírselo de esa manera ayudaba también al rubio a aceptar cómo eran las cosas.

Gon miró hacia el exterior. Hundiendo sus ojos pardos en la profundidad de la noche. Parecía estar meditando, porque ahora su rostro no denotaba nada en especial. Kurapika lo observó, en contra de su usual educación, pero simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Entonces, habló. –Puedo… ¿darte algo antes de que nos despidamos?

-¿Eh? –Sonó confundido, pero si era algo de su parte, no podía negarse. Simplemente no podía. –De acuerdo, ¿qué es? –Aceptó al final, acuclillándose un poco para estar a su misma altura.

Gon sonrió con entusiasmo, pero algo en su rostro había cambiado –Cierra los ojos y extiende las manos –Pidió con voz atropellada, claramente emocionado.

Kurapika así lo hizo y ligeramente acomodó sus manos frente a él, pensó que seguramente le daría algún recuerdo que había comprado por ahí, o quizás una figura tallada en madera, ¿un brazalete quizás? Un dije también parecía adecuado para regal…

Lo que sintió en sus manos no fue nada en sí material, eran dos manos cálidas superpuestas a las suyas, instintivamente las sostuvo con firmeza entre las suyas, pero no abrió los ojos. Y casi en seguida un par de labios chocaron con los suyos inexpertamente, quizás un poco muy apresurado, pero a Kurapika le pareció perfecto e inocente.

Segundos después le cayó el veinte…

Estaba. Besando. A _Gon. _

Quizás no era del todo correcto. Es decir, él era sólo un niño por donde quiera que lo vieses. Pero se sintió tan… bien, que Kurapika no pudo evitar profundizar el beso, lo único que hizo fue aumentar un poco la presión entre sus labios.

Él fue quien se separó primero y no se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. No podía ser tan afortunado. Pero no estaba soñando, había sido verdad.

-Gon… -Murmuró.

-Me alegra que todos estemos bien, Kurapika –Sus mejillas se tiñeron adorablemente de rojo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que parecía un niño cualquiera y no el fuerte cazador en que se había convertido durante este último año.

Kurapika sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, sólo para él. –Sí, Gon. –Respondió y se agachó para abrazarlo.

{…}

_Y fin. Bueno, como verán no tuvo mucha ciencia, son sólo fragmentos de la historia que terminan en un momento bastante lindo a mi parecer. En algún momento, quizás, me anime a escribir un fic largo de este pairing, uno que probablemente no tenga nada que ver con el hilo original de Togashi, pero que igual esté ubicado en el mundo de los Hunters. _

_Siempre suya, Hana._


End file.
